Black Mail
by C-nicole
Summary: They were once together and in love... but he found out her secret and things fell apart. She fled back to where she came from.. Years have passed and they've found eachother again. Ban wants her back but there's only one way... Black mail...- BanXOC
1. Prolouge

I DO NOT own Get Backers...

* * *

"Ginji, what's this?" Ban held up a picture that fell out of Ginji's Jacket.

"Oh that's just a picture of my old gang, the volts."

"Who are these guys?" Ban said pointing at the people in the picture.

"That's Shido the beast master, that's Kazuki the thread master, there's him, and then there's the boy Makubex. They were the four kings of the volts. Then there's her, she had power equivalent to the four kings combine. Our second in command, Lorena."

Ban looked at the picture, 'Lorena my ass.' He thought.


	2. She Looks Familar

**I do not own get backers... **

**It just so happens to be one of my favorite animes... even though its kind of corny... especially shido and his lisp... **(hella funny)** I came up with this idea after i had a dream about it... and i thought it would make a good story... so here it is.**

**Heads up... this is rated M for a reason! It very strong language and while i put my own twist on the plot... it will give some things away in later chapters so I highly reccomend that you WATCH the anime before you read it. There will also be a bit of a lemon in future chapters... HOWEVER- i'm not a too into them but it will be nessicary... **(if that made any sense)

**Also- I Own my spicy Latina OC Camilla... Okay i'm done..!**

**enjoy!~**

* * *

~1 year later~

Camilla got off the plane, "Never thought I'd be here again." She was dreading the day she had to come back to Japan. It had been 4 years since that incident. And because of this job, it was only a matter of time before she would see _him_ again.

**Scene Change**

Camilla already bought a penthouse apartment in the city. Her furniture, boxes, and even her car was shipped with her. She walked into her apartment, the glass windows ran along the side, she could see the city for miles. Her bed room had those same windows and a huge walk-in closet that Milla was in love with. She unpacked all of her things and then got ready for bed. She thought about _him, he_ honestly was the only one she opened up her heart to. She had been hurt so long that she forgot something that good existed. She cried over losing _him_ and she knew _he_ didn't feel the same way…

**Scene Change**

_He grabbed all her things and packed them into boxes and threw them out the window._

_"Ban what the fuck are you doing?"_

_"You betrayed me."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_He threw a package on the table, "This."_

_She opened it; it was from when she first got here. It was Ban's picture with his information. He caught onto her secret. _

_"All this time, you were here to kill me?"_

_"How did you find this?"_

_"Why the fuck does that matter?"_

_"I-I-"_

_"What? For once you have nothing to say?"_

_"Ban, I can explain."_

_"Then please do."_

_"Your right, I was sent here to kill you,"_

_He turned around._

_"But," she grabbed his hand, "I realized after I got to know you-"_

_"You done." _

_"Damn it Ban you are so stubborn, do you realize that I have no place to go."_

_"I don't see why you can't just go back to where ever the hell you came from."_

_"Ban if I go back to Puerto Rico-"_

_Ban grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, "Why the hell are you still here? Huh? Is it because you love me? Because I can tell you right now, I could care less if you drop dead."_

_"Oh really." Milla_ _smirked. _

~End of Flash Back~

"Ban! Hey Ban!"

"I'm up okay… What is it Ginji?"

"Hevn just called, she's got a job for us. Let's head over to the Honky Tonk."

"It's about time! Alright! Time to make some cash!" Ban started up the car and drove off.

'I've been having a lot of dreams about her lately.' He thought to himself.

**Scene Change**

Her cell rang, waking her up from her deep sleep.

"Hello," she said groggy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ramirez, did I wake you up?"

"Who is this?" She said with an obvious attitude.

"Your employer." He said.

"Mr. Akutsu?"

"Meet Tsujima Karobe at the Honky Tonk Café, he will give you further information, they will be hiring a recovery service to get back the Stradivarius. You need to be there by 10:30 at the latest, then report back to me what they spoke about, that is all." He hung up.

"Ugh, some morning this is turning out to be." Camilla got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing cashmere off the shoulder knitted sweater with dark wash "Destroyed" shorts. She straightened her hair and wore some gold hoop earrings. Her shoes were dark brown combat boots.

She went down to the garage and to her candy blue Mustang GT with black racer stripes. **((AN:/ Sexy ass car!))**

She was off to the Honky Tonk. Her job had begun.

**Scene Change**

"Where is she?" Ban said aggravated.

"Ban just be patient. She'll be here." Ginji assured him.

"It's been an hour!"

"I'll go look for her then."

"Yeah whatever." Ban lit a cigarette as Ginji ran to go look for their client.

**Scene Change**

She held her violin in one hand and then held the metal handle to her dog in the other. She was running as fast as she could, but she tripped. Her seeing-eye dog stopped and came back to her. "It's okay Mozart, really, I'm fine." She clutched her violin in her hands, "It was just a fall."

"Aww look, you fell down." five men approached the helpless girl.

"Hey I know you, you're the Madoka Otowa, that blind violinist prodigy ain't cha?" the fat one said.

"They say that Violin of yours is pretty expensive. It's dangerous to hold onto something like that, you should probably let us take it off your hands."

"Of course we won't be giving it back."

"Come one hand it over!"

Mozart jumped at the man who took the girl's violin and bit him.

"Ahh! What do you think you're doing you furry little mutt?!" The man swung the dog and threw him against the wall.

"Mozart!" she yelled.

The dog stood up and shook his fur out.

"Damn dog, I'll show you how to bite!" The Fat one went to punch the dog. As if on cue Ginji grabbed the dog before anything bad could happen.

The man's fist hit the concrete, "OWWWW! Damn it!"

"Now that was just a nasty thing to do. You shouldn't pick on animals you know?! Here, he's your dog right? He's cute." He set the dog down and he went back to his owner.

The goons looked at Ginji, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Cut the crap alright. You're the one's acting like idiots."

"You just messed with the wrong guy!" four of them charged at him. Ginji readied his fighting stance.

Then there was the sound of a bell. The goons froze of fear.

They turned around and saw the silhouette of a man, he and a long pony tail all the way down to his ankles he had two other ponytails on both sides of his face with two bells on the right one. While they knew who he was, any other person would have mistaken him for a woman or a cross dresser.

"Oh no! It's Kazuki!" One of them yelled.

"You ingrates. Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" he said walking towards Ginji. Who was paying no attention to their conversation and playing with the dog.

"What do you mean who he is?" one of them said.

"This is Ginji Amino. He was a key member of our gang… a long time ago."

The men shuddered in fear form that name.

"What did you say?! This is the lightening emperor of the limitless fortress?!"

"They guy who was the leader of the volts?!"

"The toughest, baddest, cold blooded demon?"

Ginji's face went from happy and playful to annoyed.

"The devil incarnate Ginji Amino?!"

"Devil incarnate?!" Ginji asked kind of hurt.

"Ahhh!"

"Please forgive us!"

Ginji ignored them and helped up the girl, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ginji Amino, one of the Get Backers, Your Madoka Otowa right?"

She nodded.

"You were late, so I came looking for you."

"Oh, yes."

"Thanks Kazu, your timing was impeccable as usual."

"Ginji sir. Is it true you're never coming back to us in the fortress?"

"Sorry, I'm having too good a time working with my new group to leave them right now."

"A good time you say, how nice. Do you realize what's been happening to the limitless fortress? The people won't listen to us. The volts have fallen apart."

"Oh come on Kazu, you and Lorena are doing just fine. I'm sure-"

"Lorena disappeared 2 years ago. She left after you did."

Ginji had a regretful expression plastered on his face. "And after she left, things really fell apart. We need you Ginji. You, the lightening Emperor."

"I'm not the lightening emperor anymore. Don't you see?"

"But Ginji-"

"I'm Ginji amino of the Get Backers and that's how it's gonna stay."

"Very well then." Kazuki said with a sad smile.

"Sorry Kazuki. Come on Madoka, let's go."

**Scene Change**

Camilla walked into the Honky Tonk. She sat down and looked at the menu.

She caught someone's attention… Ban.

'Where do I know her from?'

"How can I help you?" Paul approached her.

"Um… can I just get a coffee?"

"Sure, any cream or sugar?" natsumi asked.

"Yeah, 4 sugars and 1 cream."

Ban's eyes continued to wonder the young woman's body. 'Could it be?... No, she wouldn't come back after all this time… would she?... and besides, this chick has blonde hair. Milla's was black.'

Ban's thoughts were interrupted when he heard commotion outside.

"Miss Madoka!"

"Mr. Sugahara. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I heard, you got lost in such a dangerous part of town. I ran here as fast as my legs could carry me."

"But it all turned out okay."

"But what on earth would we do if it didn't turn out okay?"

"The world is made up of more than just bad people."

"Right you are. There are also good people like us, the Get Backers, working for the good of other good people who get their selves in bad situations."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ban Mido and I'm one of the Get Backers little lady. It's a good thing my partner Ginji found you."

Camilla tensed up from that name, it was him. She knew that they would cross paths eventually but not this soon! 'And since when was Ginji working with him.' She then remembered, she had a job to do, she had to keep her cool.

"Now then come inside, it's a filthy looking place but by all means be our guest."

"You'll suck up to pretty much anything with two legs and a big fat wallet won't you?" the blonde women said.

"Shut up." Ban said to the woman and continued walking to a table, "Natsumi, Iced tea."

"Chief a round of iced teas please."

"Sure, coming up."

The group went to the table Ban was sitting at. 'Sugahara' pulled out a classical musician's magazine. Camilla was carefully listening in to the conversation.

"The Stradivarius huh?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"It's a general term for the stringed instruments made by the Italian craftsman Antonio Stradivari."

"So, it's valuable?" Ginji asked.

"At an Auction the least it would go for would be 20 million yen," Hevn said "If it was a first class violin, it would be priced in the hundred millions."

"Hundred Millions?! But that Strata-what's it, is what you've got there isn't it? So what do you need us for?"

"Well, you see, this one's a fake."

"Huh?"

"Somebody switched the two of them on me. So what I'm hoping you two can get back for me is the real Stradivarius. And the person who we believe who's got it now is…"

Camilla heard all that she needed to know. She placed the money she owed for the food on the counter and began to gather her things.

"This man, a world renowned violinist as well as a boy entrepreneur who owns an import business. But on his dark side, he supposedly has ties to the mafia. His name's Shunsuke Akutsu."

Ban's eyes glared at the blonde haired tan skinned woman in the picture. It was her. He looked to his right to see if she was still there, but she was gone. He knew that she had something to do with this. And he was going to find out.

Ginji's eyes widened when her saw a man in the background. 'Shido.'

Ban saw Ginji's expression, it wasn't her he was worried about, in was the other man in the picture.

"So how did you figure it was this Akutsu guy that ran off with the violin?"

"I can't say for sure that he was the one who took my violin. But I'm certain the violin he's using now is defiantly my Stradivarius. When we performed together at the classical concert a couple of days ago… that sound is unmistakable. It was my Stradivarius. It was a precious gift from my music teacher, more precious than my life."

"But you were both showered with praises for your performances that evening. No one said a word about your violin being an authentic."

"With all due respect, Miss Madoka is the violin prodigy that is said to have God's own ears. If she says that her violin is a fake then rest assured it is a fake." Sugahara told them.

"Oh please listen! Please you've just got to believe me! I'm begging you to get the real Stradivarius back for me. By 7 o'clock, 7 o'clock tomorrow night."

"7 o'clock tomorrow night? That's a little sudden don't you think?"

"I have a very important performance then. Very precious to me. It couldn't be more precious. For this one night, it's got to be this Stradivarius!"

"You don't look like the type of girl to send us out on a wild goose chase. Does she Ginji?"

Ginji laughed.

"Then you'll do it?"

"The invincible Get Backers recovery service will take on your assignment."

"Thank you so much, all of you!"

**Scene Change**

"Madoka hired a recovery service known as the Get Backers." Karina said.

"Get Backers? Who are these men."

"Ginji Amino, former leader of the Volts gang in the limitless fortress… The lightening Emperor… and then him… Ban Mido." Shido said harshly.

"Brother I don't understand why we have to worry about them, they won't be a problem. Especially with me here." Akutsu's sister said while shining up her guns.

"Aiko, we don't want to underestimate them, even if they are a non-factor."

"Ms. Ramirez, you're certainly quiet?" Aiko said glaring at her.

"I'm just waiting for my orders. I did what I was supposed to do. Confirm that she was planning on getting the violin back. Whatever you two want to do next is up to you. Now then," Karina walked towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Aiko shot a bullet at her head. Karina dodged it without a problem.

"Let me tell you something about myself," Karina appeared behind Aiko, "You ever shoot at me again I'll kill you." She left the room, leaving everyone in it stunned.

They were coming, and she would be ready.

**Scene Change**

"Tonight, visitors from Italy are coming to Akutsu's estate. I hear he's hired a chamber quintet to welcome them." Hevn said.

"In other words the best shot we have to getting into Akutsu's estate is by trading places with these musicians."

Ginji and Ban did just that. They hijacked the quintet's van and drove to Akutsu's estate.

"It's all good in theory but did you really have to bring Natsumi along?" Paul asked.

"I'll be fine! Chief. If there's any way I can help you all out with your work I'm happy to oblige."

"This is more than just work Natsumi, were going up against a bunch of dangerous thugs that have ties to the Mafia."

"We can't leave her behind Paul. I mean, were supposed to be a quintet. Wouldn't it be strange if we only showed up with four people?"

Ban and Ginji were deep in thought.

'It's her, I know it is. Does she think she can just dye her hair and come back like I wouldn't notice? When I find her-'

"Hey Ban, that girl that came into the Honky Tonk, was suspicious. Don't ya think?"

"Y-Yeah, she was."

"But she looks familiar, like I know her from somewhere."

"I know the feeling." Ban said.

'She looks like,' Ginji thought.

'She is,' thought Ban.

'Lorena.'

'Camilla.'

* * *

**Okay, so it probably sounds confusing… Camilla and Karina are the same person… Sorry it was so long... i wasn't sure when i should stop it...**

**I will update soon... But until then... please review and follow...!**


	3. Author's Note

This is not a chapter! Sorry :(

I'm working on it but very slowly. I've got so much school shit going on that is cutting into my me time and my social life. So I will not be able to update for a while. I've got a snow day today so we'll see what happens. maybe i can get it done. If i can't. Sorry for getting your hopes up. But in the mean time... i have another ongoing story called, "The Saiyan Princess" DBZ obviously. its pretty good if i say so myself. Check it out while you're wiating for this one.

* * *

Shout out time!

S/O to gabrielsangel23 for the review, favorite, and follow. Luv YA!

Now... to the ghost readers. I would apprechiate (sorry if I spelled that wrong) it if you would review, follow or something. Seriously it only takes 30 seconds to comment in that box right below. Constructive critism and positive feed back and a follow here or there is all I'm asking for. Not that difficult.

* * *

Anywho. I'm sorry for the wait and imma work on this story when i get the chance. But I'll take my sweet ass time if people aren't gonna review or follow.

More reviews= More effort on my part to get these chapters out.

~C-nicole


	4. Hide & Seek

**ACT'S ARE OVER! You have no idea how happy I am! I finished this chapter so here it is! Sorry for the long wait and faking you guys out with the "Author's Note" **

**So...**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Camilla looked out the window and saw the 'quintet' unloading the instruments from the van.

"Carry that very gently okay?" Hevn told Ginji.

"I know, I know."

'Camilla, I know you're in there.' Ban thought looking at the mansion. He was going to find her.

"Alright, let's get going."

**Scene change**

Camilla looked at the Stradivarius sitting on her couch. She laughed. The one that they were protecting was the fake. 'Madoka's search will be in vain.' She thought.

"They're here." Karina said over the phone. "Is that so? Thank you." He hung up.

"Stupid girl, she should have just minded her own business!" Akutsu said silently cursing Madoka for the mess she was creating.

"Pardon me sir, but the musicians have arrived and are waiting at the gate."

"I am well aware, let's greet them, and tell Ms. Ramirez to stay hidden until further notice. We don't want our trump card going to waist now do we?"

He handed the Stradivarius to the large man, "Let's go greet them. While I'm gone, your task will be to protect the violin. I'm counting on you Mr. Hishiki. Aiko,"

"Yes brother?"

"Let's go."

**Scene Change**

Camilla watched as the recovery service entered the grand foyer. She stayed hidden behind the third pillar on the right, at the top of the stair case.

"Wow! What an estate!" Natsumi said in awe.

"I wonder what he did to earn this kind of money." Hevn said skeptically.

"Do not say that too loudly Hevn." Said Paul.

Ginji pushed the Instruments towards the stair case, "Ban, help me out here."

"Members of the quintet. I bid you welcome, we've been expecting you."

Ban and Ginji stared at the man.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember any of you from this group."

"Oh right, the group you reserved ran into some trouble and couldn't make it. We rushed right over to serve as their replacements. I assure you, there's no need to worry."

Akutsu approached Hevn, "Our skills are more than up to the task."

"Is that so? The guests we're entertaining tonight are some important business partners of mine. The kind of people who would be insulted by anything less than a brilliant performance."

They looked at him angrily.

"I wonder if you could play your violin for me."

"But we haven't had a chance to tune up yet." Hevn stammered.

"If your skills are unsatisfactory then just say so." A group of his men stood in front of them.

"So the maestro of the underworld shows his true face. And these business partners from Italy have got to be Mafia or something." Hevn whispered to Ban.

"Now then, what's the matter? Is there some sort of problem?" Aiko asked innocently.

"Or perhaps-"

Ban took out a violin and placed his chin on the chin rest. He began to play. Camilla pretty much knew everything there was to know about Ban, but even this shocked her.

The melody was sad but beautiful.

Even Akutsu and Aiko were shocked.

Ban stopped playing, "Magnificent, your skill is impressive," Akutsu praised, "By all means make yourselves at home before the performance tonight. Karobe,"

"Yes sir."

"Don't just stand there, show them to their room."

"Right away."

He led them up the stairs, "Your room is this way,"

Camilla was excited, she couldn't wait to see how the situation would turn out. She turned around and left to go to her room.

As Ban rounded the corner he saw her walk into her room and disappear. He planned on paying her a visit later.

**Scene Change**

"Thank you for your hospitality." Hevn said as he closed the door.

The moment the door shut behind him, the crew relaxed and stretched out their muscles.

"That was close, that Jagan of yours really saved our asses back there Ban." Ginji said relieved.

"You idiot. Why in the hell would I use the Jagan on you guys too?"

"Huh?! You mean you were actually playing back there?" Ginji sat up.

"No way!" Hevn yelled.

"That's amazing!" yelled Natsumi.

"I had no idea you were so talented." Paul said.

"It's really not that big a deal, okay?" Ban said as if he had other things in his mind. Which he did, "Now come one, let the girl out of there."

Ginji and Paul opened the violin, "Sorry about that, was it uncomfortable in there?"

"Not at all." She sat up.

**Scene Change**

"Let me get this straight, all I have to do is protect the violin from those intruders?" Shido asked.

"Precisely. They've manage to prove themselves. They are most certainly more of a threat I thought they were going to be."

"They're nothing I can't handle."

"Ms. Ramirez, will be nearby if need be, but we rather not let them know she's there but if the time comes she'll be ready."

"Don't worry, I'll get the job done."

"I'm counting on you," Shido began to walk out of his office, "Oh and another thing," he stopped, "I could use your expertise, I could use a little, shall you say, Roman civilization entertainment."

"Entertainment you say?"

"Yes, a show if you will, in place of the quintet."

**Scene Change**

Ginji looked around the room anxiously as the tuned up the instruments.

"So what exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"Oh, nothing, n-nothing at all."

"Are you still looking for that guy who was standing behind Akutsu in the magazine?"

"You noticed."

"Of course I did."

"I told, he was a part of my old gang, the volts. He was one of the four kings, Shido, the beast master."

"Yeah you told me about him a while back, but what do you mean by beast master?"

"He commands animals by whistling, he says he can even communicate with them."

"Oh really now? So what's a guy like that doing in this place?"

"I wish I knew the answer. But if I had to guess, because I left the limitless fortress, the volts just can't stay together. He's probably angry with me about that."

"He was one of your own wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not like he's a bad guy right?"

Ginji wasn't sure where Ban was going with this conversation.

"When we look for the violin, find him and see if you can iron things out with him."

"But Ban, I-" He stopped himself and then agreed.

Akutsu walked in with his business associates. He placed a violin on the table beside him, "Well, let's get started shall we?"

"There's the violin." Ginji whispered.

Ban and Ginji were ready to get things started.

"Alright, we'll do everything exactly as planned. I'll use the Jagan on them and then while their confused and then we'll snatch the violin and any other one lying around anywhere. Kay?"

"Right, got it." Ginji smiled.

"Okay, let's get to work." Ban pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Jagan-"

Ban was about to use one of his trump cards, but before he could, metal bars surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Ban exclaimed.

"What's this?" Paul asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Hevn sighed.

"Gentlemen, we have a first class piece of entertainment ready, starring the Get Backers recovery service."

"How did he?-" Ginji started.

"A little birdy told me about your plans, did you think I'd honestly would fall for something as stupid as that?"

"But how-"

"What really pissed me off was those dirty looks coming from your friends, Lightening Emperor."

"What? How did you know that?" Ginji asked.

"Again, a little birdy told me." Akutsu laughed, "Now, without further ado,"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"What is he talking about?" Ginji asked.

As he was waiting for answers a Lion jumped into the cage.

"Oh, that kind of entertainment." Ginji said laughing nervously.

**Scene Change**

Madoka got impatient and decided to go look for the violin while the others had them distracted.

"Mozart, take me to the room that smells like musical instruments."

She opened the door and let Mozart lead her to the violin.

A few doors down Mozart stopped in front of it.

She opened the door and the aroma of wood and varnish flooded her nostrils. "Good boy."

She stood in the middle of the room, "There's gotta be tons of them in here, but which one is it."

She pondered on what to do, "I know." She walked over to the window and opened it. She cupped her ears and listed as the wind glided over the strings of the violin, she listened to the sound that resonated off of them.

'There's nothing but excellent violins here, but the one with the richest sound must be my violin.' She thought to herself.

She heard it. Madoka walked over to the violin she got on her toes to try to reach it but she still couldn't reach it. Someone grabbed it, "Who's there?" she asked startled.

"Will you play this one for me?"

"Will I-"

"You wanted to play this didn't you?" He asked.

She played for him, and he closed his eyes and listened to her music. After a few seconds she stopped abruptly, "What the matter?" he asked concerned.

"It's different, this one isn't my violin after all."

"Sorry to hear that young lady."

"Um, who are you after all."

"My name is Shido, I was hired by Akutsu to protect the violin."

Madoka gasped, "And Karina?"

"How do you know about Karina?"

"I smelled her scent. B-but your g-going to t-turn me I-in to Akutsu?"

"Don't worry I won't do you any harm. But I can't let you have the violin either. Sorry, but a job is a job."

"Please-"

"You should hurry up and get out of here. The recovery service will never succeed, at least not while I'm here. See you later Motzart."

"How did you know his name?"

He didn't answer, he just closed the door behind him. He thought about the girl. He honestly wished he could help her out. If he got the opportunity to he would. Shido wondered how she knew Karina. He needed to ask he about it when he saw her.

**Scene Change**

"AHHHH!" Natsumi, Hevn and Paul screamed.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'll protect you!" Ginji said stepping in front of them.

The lion wasn't paying any attention to them, he was clawing at Ban, who climbed up the bars, "Hey! Don't I deserve a little protection too?"

The men watching laughed.

"Well, gentlemen, how are you liking the show?"

"Damn it." Ban said, "I have no choice."

Ban looked into the lion's eyes, now it was dreaming. All of the men looked like zebras in the Sahara.

"Go." Ban said.

The lion began ramming the bars with his head. This alarmed the men, "Shunsuke! The situation is getting out of hand."

The lion's head bent the bars. And eventually he got out, the men ran for their lives.

Camilla couldn't help but laugh. But as a result, she gave herself away. Ban looked at her, she had on black jeggings with a skin tight red t-shit that cut off right about her belly button, and she had on a black leather jacket and red 6 inch heels. The moment she locked eyes with him, she ran out of the room as fast as she could and down the hall.

"Hey, it's the girl that was at the café today." Natsumi said.

"Yeah. Ban-" Ginji stopped as he saw Ban's face, it was odd, why was he smiling?

"What is it Ginji?"

"What should we do now?"

"Find the violin, and get out of here." Ban took off after Camilla, "We'll meet up once we find it."

'Damn, just wait till I find you.'

**Scene Change**

"Shido, their coming this way." Karina said running toward him.

"I take it they saw you."

She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, kind of."

Shido could put his finger on it, but there was something that seemed familiar about her.

A mouse crawled up Shido's soldier, "So he used the Jagan once?"

"The Jagan can only be used three times in 24 hours." She told him.

"So you know about it?"

She nodded, "More than you know."

"Madoka said she knew you." He said changing the subject, looking at her skeptically.

Karina stiffened, "Oh really… she said that?"

"Not that exactly but yes. How is that so?"

"Honestly I should be asking you the same question, seeing as you spoke to her, about me. Now if you'll excuse me, they are coming this way." Karina cut through using one of the many rooms in the estate, "I'll be nearby if you need me."

"Right." Shido said as he summoned his rats.

'2 more uses of his Jagan left.'

**Scene Change**

Ban ran down the hall looking for Camilla, 'Where the hell is she?' As he rounded the corner he lost her.

Just as he ran a swarm of rats ran toward him.

"Damn."

"Why don't you go ahead and use your Jagan power."

"You must be Shido. You wouldn't have happened to see Camilla around here recently would you?"

"You must have the wrong person."

"Blonde hair blue eyes?"

"You must mean Karina."

"Okay then… have you seen her?"

"And what if I did?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Shido put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

The rats jumped on him. 'Okay little rodents, look this way!' He flashed his Jagan and the rats ran in the other direction.

"Only one use left." Shido whistled again this time sending in crows. Ban used his Jagan on the crows.

"You've used up that precious trump card of yours haven't you? Ban Mido, your nothing special, I don't know what Ginji sees in you."

"You talk too much." Ban said taking off his black coat.

Shido looked at Ban confused.

"Why don't we take this outside." Ban glared at him.

**Scene Change**

Camilla ran down the hall way looking for Madoka. Just as she was about to open the door to find her, "Hey you."

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

It was Ginji.

"Nothing." She said letting it roll off her tongue, "It's the wrong room anyway, oh well, and I think I'll take my leave." She pushed the door open and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Ginji was about to run after her until he saw who was inside the room.

"Madoka! There you are!"

"Ginji! I need you to take me to where that sound is coming from."

"Sure- Whoa!" Madoka pulled Ginji into the hallway.

**Scene Change**

Ban and Shido went outside. Camilla lit a cigarette and watch the scene unfold from the comfort of a window sill.

"Are you really this stupid? How could you bring us out here into the garden. Don't you feel it? Don't you sense the countless animals targeting you in the darkness. They're there. My friends are right there, waiting with sharpened fangs and claws. And now that your trump card is used up there's nothing you-"

"I told you. Now shut the fuck up."

Shido glared at Ban.

"You've got guts picking a fight with me. And now you've gone and made me really mad. Its time you learn what it really means, to be in over your head." Ban said with blood lust in his eyes. Camilla knew that look, she wondered if Ban had learned some self-control since then.

Shido smirked, "Mr. Get Backer, come and be pray for my beasts." Shido used his beast whistle and sent his cats, K-9s, and Lion after Ban.

He didn't move, he let the animal tackle him to the ground. Shido smirked successfully, "No need to hold back beasts, chew him into pieces."

"You're the one who's gonna get chewed up bastard." Ban called out. One by one the animals were knocked unconscious.

"Impossible!" Shido said angrily. This was turning out to be more of a challenge than her thought, "How can he dodge so many that quickly?! Where the hell did he go?"

"Up here." Ban's killing aura scared away all of the birds. He stood on the underside of the branch. And jumped down and used his snake bite on Shido's right shoulder. Spilling blood on Shido's vest.

Shido howled in pain, "Birds of the air, attack." He whistled and the birds charged at Ban. Shido jumped onto the roof and watched. As he was trying to catch his breath Ban tightly grasped the back of Shido's neck.

"Well beast master, have you figured out your place in the food chain?"

"Damn you!"

"Don't bother struggling. If I applied just a little more force into my snake bite, you'd be a dead man. Unless you're eager to die, I suggest you quit giving me and Ginji so much trouble understand?"

"Me and Ginji? How can you keep pretending you're on his side, when I know full well the kind of bastard you really are. The Volts need Ginji a hell of a lot more than you do. I won't let him waste his time on you and this waist of a recovery service chump!"

"So your saying you're gonna keep giving us trouble huh?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"It's been nice knowing ya." Just as he raised his right hand to deal out the final blow, Kazuki's koto strings wrapped around his wrist. Shido took the opportunity to put distance between him and the blue eyed recoverer.

"Don't move," Kazuki demanded, and if you just try to escape these threads, they'll sever your fingers."

Ban placed a hand on his hip and just listened to the two bicker.

"Kazuki! I never told you to help out!"

Shido jumped and landed next to his friend.

"So you're the thread master Kazuki… huh… odd… I've heard the rumors."

"Please stand down Ban Mido. I don't intend to join the fight. But I can't very well let shido die. Even a man of your power would be so foolish to make enemies of us both."

"Doesn't matter to me," Ban pinched the thread and it broke off, "I'll take you both on, and I'll take you both down."

They looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"JUST KIDDING!" yelled Ban, "Come on, you didn't think I was serious did you?"

Kazuki and Shido had a complete look of surprise on their faces.

"I didn't come out her to participate in a death match." Ban lit a cigarette, "As long as I get the violin back, I'll be a happy man."

Ban's phone rang, " Hello? This is Ban hurdling along the high way of invincibility."

"Hi Ban can you hear me?"

"Oh Ginji is that you?"

"Madoka found our target, and we're headed into the recovery phase."

"Cool, I'll be there in a few." Ban hung up.

"If you'll be so good as to pardon me." Ban jumped off the roof and onto the ground. He overheard a conversation.

"Ms. Ramirez, it seems you were seen." Aiko said.

"Yeah and…?"

"My brother will not be happy about this."

"So. What the fuck is he gonna do? The more important question is why the fuck are you talking to me. You already know I can't stand your ass."

Ban smirked, 'That's her alright.'

"If it weren't for the fact that you're our trump card, I'd kill you myself here and now."

"You know the term trump card means the strongest card in the player's hand. The card that can 'trump' any other card in the opponent's hands. What makes you think you could kill the trump card?"

"Asshole."

Karina laughed, "Oh stop you're making me blush."

Aiko huffed and walked away.

Ban chuckled and ran into the estate looking for the others.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Alright... This comming week is finals week... FML... I'm also going out of town for the DECA state finals... (if you know what that is...~ business and marketing competition) So, I will try to update next Sunday but don't take my word for it.**

**As you know... reviews+follows = more chapters and smiles. So click follow and leave me a comment. KK? Thank you for your time! **

**Shout out time!:**

**Thank you "I got mugged by a penguin" Thanks for the follow and I love the name; hella dope!**

**Luv Ya!**

**~C-nicole**


	5. Relationship Advice

**Spring Break Bitches! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bout to turn up! **

**JKJK Sorry for the hella long wait. **

**I go back to school monday and I have been too damn lazy. **

**yeah... so... um... I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Utterly incomprehensible isn't he?"

"What are you talking about? He ran away! He's scared of me!"

"Perhaps but that killing aura that made the birds fly away. I've never seen anything like it."

"So. Another minuet and would have been mine! Made him use up all his Jagan power. I'm not about to back down now! Where's Karina when you need her?"

"Who?"

"The person who was supposed to watch the fight!" He shouted.

"I was ass." She said jumping onto the roof.

"Where were you?"

"Watching the fight."

"You didn't feel the need to step in?"

"Nope." She said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because your friend Kazuki here, was already here looking out for you. Why show myself if I don't need to?"

"You already did!"

"So," She said checking her nails, "it's not like he was gonna kill you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Ban wouldn't do that, especially to an opponent who isn't at his level, no offense."

"What?!"

"You speak as if you know him." Kazuki stepped forward.

"Maybe I do."

"How?"

"You know, Akutsu might need us for something, I think I should get going."

"No you don't!"

"Your animals aren't dead you know."

"What?"

Karina took this time to get away from them.

"He managed to escape without killing a single one of my animals." He touched his injured shoulder, "Maybe your right. Maybe this guy is incomprehensible."

"That woman."

"Karina? What about her?" Shido asked.

"There's something about her that seems familiar."  
"I know, I feel the same way."

**Scene Change**

"Akutsu wants to see you." Kurobe told Karina.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes and followed him to his office.

"Shunsuke. Ms. Ramirez is here to see you."

"Good, come right in. Kurobe you may go back to your quarters, I shall call you when you're needed."

Suddenly the power went out.

Karina smirked, she knew it was Ginji.

"Let me guess, your sister got to you?"

"Your damn right." Aiko said stepping out of the shadows.

"Look, about that-"

"We have decided to dispose of the girl along with the violin. Kurobe's younger brother will be the one to do the job." Akutsu interrupted.

Her eyes widened, how could they kill an innocent girl.

"However, you will hide behind the shadows and make sure the job is done. That is all."

"Understood." She began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Karina,"

"What is it?"

"Don't get caught this time."

She scoffed and left the room.

As she was walking down the hall way she heard commotion.

"OW!"

"Ban!"

"Natsumi! Who's this brick head?"

"ITS ME!" Paul yelled.

"Damn it Ginji! You did this didn't you?!" Ban cursed.

"I'm mad their standing in front of my room tho." Camilla mumbled.

"Don't blame him!" Paul scolded.

"Look let's just find Ginji, get the violin, and get the hell out of here." Said Ban.

They proceeded down the hall, Karina could feel there footsteps getting closer and closer. She honestly had nowhere to go, and they would see her. She had to think fast. As if on cue, one of Akutsu's men walked by. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

"W-what are you doing?!" He asked alarmed.

"Just shut up and go with it!"

She kissed him deeply as Ban, Natsumi, and Paul walked by. As soon as they passed by, Camilla pushed him away from her.

"Don't speak of this to anybody, or I'll kill you. Got it?"

While Ban had no idea it was Camilla, but he overheard the conversation and laughed.

"That was weird, and in a time of panic what did those two think they were doing?" Paul lectured.

"None of our business. Now let's move people!"

They kept running. Ban stopped when he heard familiar voices.

"OW!" Ginji ran into Ban.

As they fell onto each other the lights came back on.

"Why You!" Ban grabbed Ginji by the hair angrily.

"Hey Ban we recovered the Stradivarius!"

"Really?" Asked Ban, forgetting that he was angry.

"Right Madoka?"

She nodded, "Got it safe and sound."

"Alright! Good job! Now we can collect the recovery fee!" Ban yelled while having Ginji in a choke hold.

"B-Ban l-let go!"

"Hey there they are!"

Akutsu's men ran at them from each direction, "Great we're surrounded." Said Paul.

"Let's get flashy, shall we Ginji?"

"Totally."

Ginji grabbed one of the window curtains. They jumped out the window and held both ends of the fabric.

"Come on!" Ban gave the okay for the others to jump and they did so.

The group ran to the main gate. Oddly enough the moment they got there Mr. Saguhara pulled up.

"Miss Madoka, let's go!"

"Mr. Saguraha what are you doing here?"

"I got worried so I came to find you, hurry get in."

They got in and the Benz drove off.

"You saved our asses back there."

"Yeah! Running back to Miss Lady Bug's hiding place would have tired us out completely." Ginji added.

"Thank you so much Mr. Sugahara." Madoka said sweetly.

"Don't thank me, I'm just glad you're alright. But more importantly, what's become of the Stradivarius?"

"It's safe in my arms." She smiled.

"Excellent my dear, that's truly good news." He said almost as if he could care less.

"Excuse me mister but would you mind dropping us off right here?" Ban asked.

"Of course." He replied.

He stopped the car and the Get Backers got out. Ban walked up to his window as Saguhara rolled it down, "Cool, I'm sure you can take it from here." Ban locked eyes with the man.

"Yes."

From then on, Saguhara was dreaming inside the Jagan. Ban and Ginji met him there by the time his dream ended.

"Just a minute." Ban ginned, while lighting a cigarette.

The man looked at them confused, 'Why are they here?'

"So tell me, did you have a pleasant dream?" He asked.

"What? What are you doing here? You say it was all a dream?"  
"When we got out of the car back there, your eyes met mine through the window remember? From the second our eyes locked you were lost in the allusions of the Jagan. You were wandering in a long nightmare when in reality, it was over in 60 seconds."

"But how did you know about Mr. Sugahara? How could you guess he was such a terrible person?"

"When you first gave us the assignment, you remember when he acted like he'd gotten there ahead of you? And then, the pattern repeated itself again tonight. Good luck like that doesn't strike twice."

Saguhara was surprised and at a loss for words, "So this is the Jagan?!"

"The Jagan you say?" Shido said walking towards them.

"Shido!" Ginji said surprised.

"But that's impossible, I thought the Jagan could only be used three times within one day!"

"Exactly, and this was the third time today." Ban said simply.

"But I saw you! I saw you sure the Jagan for the third time on all those birds!"

"What you saw was the Jagan."

"What so your telling me-"

"What I'm telling you is that from the moment our eye met you were lost in the illusion that I used my Jagan  
twice."

"How much? How much was an illusion?"

"Gee, I wonder, I guess we'll never know for sure."

Shido was amazed.

"Looks like you failed Shido. I told my brother he should have sent me instead. But he just had to believe you." Aiko walked from out of the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Finishing what you both started." She pointed her gun at Madoka and her violin.

"I don't think so." Camilla appeared behind of Aiko and grabbed gun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ramirez?" she turned around.

"No habla ingles." Milla said innocently.

"You bitch!" She yelled.

"I've been called worse." She rolled her eyes.

Just as she tried to pull the trigger Karina extracted the iron from her blood and melded it to the gun.

"W-what the hell did you just do?!" She yelled in pain as she tried to get out of Karina grip.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Karina said pulling her forward and grabbing her wrist.

"It's about time you showed up." Ban told her.

"Oh well, I had a few errands to run. I have a life you know." She smirked at him.

"What did you-"

"Shut the fuck up, stupid bitch." Milla said irritated.

"I get it now, Snake for brains. You're nothing but a two bit trickster." Shido said to Ban.

"If anyone's the trickster it would be you! This level of betrayal is punishable by death! And I Asuma Karobe is here to make sure that your death is carried out properly."

"Ha. You're misunderstanding, I'm not one of these recovery fools. This is a waste of my time. I'm going home." Shido turned around and began walking.

"Hey Shido, can you stick around, we're gonna need your help." Ginji asked.

"So now you change your tune huh? As if you hadn't left us to start a partnership with that idiot snake. Do you have any idea what happened to the volts when you left?"

Camilla's face softened, and to her benefit, no one noticed. It was too early to reveal herself.

"Those other two will never forgive you. Lorena disappeared off the face of the earth and I know she will never acknowledge you… even if I or Kazuki will." A faint smirk appeared on Shido's face.

"Shido!" Ginji's face lit up.

"But listen up, Mido, don't go around thinking you won our little battle because now I'm gonna show you what I'm like when I'm serious."

"Whatever man, but it looks like your friend there wants first dibs on you." Ban smirked.

The older Kurobe brother attempted a sneak attack on Shido.

Shido jumped into the air.

"Get back down here and face me, you flying monkey!" Asuma yelled.

"Hundred beast-semblance." Shido's eye turned red.

"A bird?... the Fuck?" Ban said with is chibi face on, "He's definitely got a couple of screws loose." Camilla slowly nodded her head agreeing with Ban.

"What the hell did he just do Ginji?" Ban asked.

"I don't really know, but they say he's from a tribe of Mariyudo aborigines called the forest people who-"

Hishigi swung his right fist over Ginji's head, "Damn it." Ginji ducked just in time but backed into a tree.

Hishigi's fist hit the tree and the tree along with Ginji and the ground surrounding it fell off the cliff.

"Whoa! You've gotta be kidding me!" Ginji said as he fell.

"Karina! What the hell did you do?!" Aiko yelled regaining her speech.

"Oh I forgot you were there!" Camilla said genuinely.

"What did you-"

"Goddamn you love to repeat yourself too much. You love that gun so much, so I figured that if you became one with you weapon…"

"What?!"

"No need to thank me." Camilla smiled that smile that made Ban almost weak in the knees.

"I'll kill you!" Aiko pulled the trigger and it whizzed by scraping Milla on the cheek.

Her eyes glowed a fierce red, "You'll regret that." She pulled Aiko forward making her fly forward, she kicked her in her chin sending her flying up into the air. Camilla took a step backwards and let Aiko land roughly onto the ground.

Camilla smirked sending chills down everyone's spines, the blood lust in her eyes told them to stay out of the fight or die.

"Stand up trick, I know your alive."

"I'm gonna kill you." Aiko stood up slowly.

"Quite the contrary."

"We'll see about that."

"Put the Gun in your mouth."

Aiko tried to fight it, but the moment she looked into Camilla's eyes she lost control of her body. She put the pistol in her mouth.

"Pull the trigger."

Aiko shook of fear, but she pulled the trigger. Blood spilled everywhere. Aiko laid on the ground blood spilling from her skull, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Camilla's eyes went from to the sinister red to her normal sapphire blue color, "I told that bitch if she shot at me again what would happen." She said lighting a cigarette.

The scene was bloody, Natsumi shielded her eyes, and Hevn looked at Camilla, scared but surprised that she had that much power. Ban looked at her with admiration, 'She's learned to control it.' He thought.

"Alright lets finish this." Hevn told them.

"You're not going anywhere." The younger brother threatened with his weapon in hand.

"You really are as dumb as you look aren't you? Being a good boy would have gotten you so much further in life." Hevn teased.

"Attacking women, how foolish!" Ban said.

"Karina, do your job and take him out." He ordered her.

"See… about that," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a check, "I just got paid and well, to make a long story short, my job is done." Camilla told him.

"You traitor!"

"That's funny because Madoka could say the same thing about you, Right Chica?"

Madoka nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out of this rain before I catch a cold." Camilla turned on her heels and walked away.

Ban watched the sway of her hips and she walked away.

"That woman." Karobe glared at her back.

"You're fight is with me old man." Ban told him.

"Why you!" Karobe tried to hit him with his staff.

"Whoa there." Ban was just playing with the old man.

The old man's staff broke into pieces with chains connecting each piece of wood.

"Centipede nun chuck technique!"

His nun chucks wrapped around Ban's torso.

"Haha! You got so careless that you didn't know that my staff was extendable! Now spin like a top and be torn to shreds!" He said pulling.

Ban broke the chains and Kurobe's chains wrapped around himself instead.

"But- How?"

"Are you really that old guy's younger brother?" He asked dropping the chains, "You're not like him at all."

The old man trembled in fear and Ban approached him.

"Oh I get it! You'd look a lot more like him with a little less hair on your head!" Ban teased, he crouched down and sprang into the air, "Snake bite." Crushing Kurobe's skull and turning his brain into mush. ****( AN:/ I could think of a better word than mush) **He skinned the top of his head leaving him bald… and dead.

Hevn poked his head with a stick, "Yep, he's dead alright."

The rain was getting heavier.

"What about Ginji? Do you think he's okay?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him Natsumi, looks like Mother Nature is giving him a hand." Ban said looking up to the sky.

"So, Ban…" Hevn stood up.

"What?"

"That girl…"

"Who?"

"The one with the blonde hair. Do you know her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Paul said.

Ban remained silent.

"Hello? Ban! I know you heard me." Hevn waved a hand in his face.

"Yeah I know her." He said simply.

"How?" Paul asked.

"That's none of your damn business." Ban glared at the two of them.

"So you two were together huh." Hevn crossed her arms and smirked.

"If you say so." Said Ban as he lit a cigarette.

Hevn pouted, she wanted some kind of reaction from Ban but she wasn't getting one.

"Humph, just for once in your life could you show some kind of emotion other than anger!?" Hevn turned away from him.

Ban continued to look up into the sky as the rain fell onto his face. And while he wasn't showing any care for her on the outside, inside his mind was racing a mile a minuet. Now that he's found her again, he can't get her out of his mind.

"Um…" Madoka piped up.

"Huh? Natsumi and Ban looked at her curiously.

"Has anyone seen Shido?... Do you know if he's doing alright?"

"HUH?" Ban's eyes widened and his glasses slid further down his nose.

"Well uh… y-you see, he uh… helped me inside of th-the estate.. a-and I u-uh."

The four of them stood in complete shock. She was in love and they knew it.

"Oh so that's how it is." Hevn said.

Madoka blushed and shifted her feet around in the dirt.

"Hey Ban, I forgot to ask, the girl, her eyes changed, what kind of-" Hevn started.

"It's the controlling eye. Just like my family is known, or should I say my ancestors were feared for the Jagan, her family was feared for their manipulative abilities."

"So you mean-"

"Basically she can get anyone to do anything against their will. But of course with great power comes restrictions." Ban said pushing his glasses back up to his nose.

"Like…" Hevn was practically begging him to continue.

"Like… she can only use it twice within 24 hours and it can only be used on a person once."

"So it's weaker than yours." Paul stated.

"No. Its stronger. It just has a greater toll on her body than the Jagan does on mine." Ban told him.

"I see, very interesting. It's too bad, I wish I could get her to handle some of my jobs." Hevn pouted.

"why can't you?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't have her number." Hevn pouted. "… unless."

She turned to Ban who tensed up and looked to where Ginji was fighting. "What is it?" Hevn asked him, noticing the expression on his face. Ban took off towards where Ginji was and jumped off the cliff.

"Where are you going?" Hevn yelled.

Ban ran dodging trees and bushes trying to get to Ginji, 'That dumbass.' He thought to himself.

It was as if he could feel Ginji's life force fading, he picked up his pace. Just as he approached where Ginji was fighting, Ginji's lightening attack blinded him.

'Is he dead?' Ban's mind raced, 'he couldn't have killed himself.'

"GINJI! GINJI!"

Ban ran out into the clearing to find a gaping crater in the ground, he relaxed when he saw his blonde partner's cheesy grin and his fist raised into the air.

"Looks like I beat him." Ginji said

Ban smiled, "And here you had me thinking you were gonna die."

"I couldn't help it Ban, I mean this guy was practically unstoppable."

"Well, let's get back to the others and get Madoka home." Ban said

"I can't just leave Shido, I have to go find him. He might need my help." Ginji started to walk towards the forest. He made two steps before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Shit." He cursed.

Ban walked in front of him and held out a hand to his best friend.

"If you go alone in that kind of condition, you'll only be dragging him down."

"Thanks Ban."

Ban nodded and helped Ginji to his feet. They began to walk through the forest.

"Hey Ban."

"What is it?"

"That girl… how do you know her?"

"How many times are you guys gonna ask me about her?" Ban rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Ginji told him.

"It was a few years back." Ginji noticed the faraway look in Ban's eyes as he spoke. "She was my girlfriend, and for a while, we did the recovery thing together." He played through the memories in his head.

"What happened between you two?"

"She betrayed me." Ban said, his eyes turning hard.

"How?"

"The only reason she even came to Japan, was on orders to kill me. And when I found out… I tried to kill her." Ban said, "But I didn't, I couldn't hurt her." His voice softened and his eyes were filled with many emotions.

"You're not over her, are you Ban?" Ginji smiled knowingly.

"I guess not." Ban smiled lightly.

"I think you two should try to work things out."

"There's nothing to work out."

"Oh come on Ban. You were humping her with your eyes." Ginji laughed lightly. Ban blushed a light shade of pink. They walked in silence for a few minuets.

"Ban, before we get there, there's something you should know."

"What is it Ginji."

"It's my fault for the way Shido's been acting. None of them were the same after I left, now no one can live in the limitless fortress. He's not such a bad guy, he's just like how I used to be. A loner whose misunderstood."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know."

"He hates you because of me." Ginji said bluntly.

"Ban! Gin!" Hevn and Madoka ran towards the two of them.

"what are you two doing here?" Ginji asked worried.

Hevn chuckled, "This kid here said she needed to see Shido so I figured I'd give her a hand."

Madoka shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

"She What?! BUT MADOKA WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU WANNA GO AND FIND SHIDO?!" Ginji yelled.

"Give her some space." Ban grabbed Ginji's ear and pulled him back. Chibi Ginji flailed his arms trying to break free.

"So, do you know where Mr. Pain in the ass is?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Alright." Ban grabbed her wrist, "Take us there."

He ran off and Ginji and Hevn followed behind.

**Scene Change**

"Dios Mio, I'm exhausted." Camilla continued to walk back to her car. By now, she was wishing that she'd parked closer.

She paced her steps, 'treinta y cuatro, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis…' she counted in her head. "It should be right here." She leaned over and picked up the Stradivarius she hid in the bush. Milla, just finished her second job for the night, 'Return the Stradivarius to Madoka, the night of her performance.'

She continued on her walk to the car, this time, the Stradivarius in hand.

**Scene Change**

Ban and Ginji came to the clearing and watched as the fight proceeded

"What's wrong, feeling tired. Why don't you just turn into a bird and fly away like the coward you are?" Karobe mocked.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea now does it monkey boy." Ban said making their presence known to the two.

"Shido, look, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, why don't we fight him together." Ginji advised.

"I guess my younger brother was defeated."

"Ha, he was so weak I didn't even break a sweat." Ban gloated.

"I guess it's the older brother's job to avenge the younger brother then isn't it?" He lifted up his twin swords, "Very well, come at me three at a time. Even then you still won't be any match for me with my power and-"

"Shut up." Shido growled and stood up slowly, "This is my fight and mine alone, none of you better step in. got it." He barked.

"But shido-"

"This has nothing to do with you Ginji. Or with you Ban Mido."

"Oh yeah?" Ban smirked.

"Yeah. So sit tight. You can watch my trump card from over there. Its time you learned what it means to be in way over your head." Shido smirked.

Ban chuckled, "Alright then, have it your way."

"It doesn't matter, three people or one person. In the end, you all will die by my blades!" Kurobe charged at Shido, who dodged his attack by jumping into the air and slithering through the grass, like a snake.

"You think you can hide from me?! Praying Mantis sword, killing typhoon!" out of his sword came to glowing blue blades that were headed straight for shido. He jumped into the air and just as he did, the eldest brother snuck up behind him with his one of his swords held high.

"Don't look behind you." He said cutting him in half. Or so he thought.

"SHIDO!" Ginji yelled.

Although Madoka couldn't see, she had a look of fear plastered onto her face.

Ban watched with a smirk on his face, he saw Shido's trump card.

Shido's body turned into bats.

"What? What's happening?"

"Now do you see? The beast master technique of the mariyudo? The wonders of our shadow?" Shido now bare bodied (from the waist up) dug his now sharpened claws into Kurobe's shoulder, opened his mouth bit into his neck leaving him stunned and unable to move.

"Way to go!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Not bad monkey boy" Ban smirked. 'That performance was mediocre at best.'

"Now do you see Ban Mido? Now do you see how I get when I'm serious?"

Shido grabbed Asuma Kurobe by his Jacket, "Now to finish him off."

He transformed, but just as he was about to bit into his neck, "No shido." The beast master stopped and looked at her, "Please don't go any further."

He listened and set the old man down and put on his vest and his head band.

"You defeated him Shido!" Ginji said running over to him.

"Ginji why are you so over the top all the time?" Shido asked rolling his eyes. Ginji laughed. "So Ban, now do you see how I get when I'm serious?"

"I'm not impressed." He said bored.

"Why you!" Shido paused and then smirked, "I'm leaving." He left leaving all of them a bit suspicious.

"What is he up to?" Ban asked himself.

**((AN:/ Okay… Shido whistles and the dog takes the violin… Skipping that part))**

**Scene Change**

Camilla got into her car and started the engine. She thought about her Get Backer… "Ban." She said softly, she was never fully over him. And although she'd tried to move on, every man that she was with after him, she'd compare to him. Sure he was rough around the edges, but that's what made him attractive. She remembered the feel of his skin against hers, his intoxicating scent, and those eyes, much like her own, that could see into her soul.

At his point Camilla's thought were fully centered on Ban. So focused on him that she forgot about the Violin. She secured it under the passenger seat and took off. Back to her apartment, hopefully she could forget about him… forget about Ban.

**Scene Change**

The way that she smiled brought back the memories. They had been intimate, made love to each other, almost every night. That fire was lit within him once again, but he knew she wasn't going to give it to him. He had to find a way to get it. He looked to Ginji, and remembered the picture in his pocket.

_"Ginji, what's this?" Ban held up a picture that fell out of Ginji's Jacket._

_"Oh that's just a picture of my old gang, the volts."_

_"Who are these guys?" Ban said pointing at the people in the picture._

_"That's Shido the beast master, that's Kazuki the thread master, there's him, and then there's the boy Makubex. They were the four kings of the volts. Then there's her, she had power equivalent to the four kings so she was our second in command, Lorena."_

_Ban looked at the picture, 'Lorena my ass.' He thought._

That was it… That was how he was gonna get what he wanted.

* * *

**Done! As I have said before. It takes a few seconds to write a review. Even if you didn't enjoy the chapter or you loved it. Let me know. If you have ideas of something that you want me to put in the story let me know. **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!**

**And of course favorite and follow! Thanks for reading and have an amazing weekend! 3 kisses!**


	6. The Blackmail

**Finally! A new chapter! Sorry guys. I've had crazy bad writers block and to make it worse I've been hella busy. But then it hit me... and well... here's your update.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Ban, are you going to talk to her?" Gin whispered.

"Talk to who loser?"

"Your girlfriend." Ginji said practically yelling a whisper.

"You don't understand. And she's not my girlfriend anymore, remember Ginji." Ban said.

"Oh come on Ban. How bad could it be?"

"I'm not nervous about talking to her. I plan on talking to her. But, she is the most, hot tempered, feisty, and difficult person I have ever met in my life." Ban sighed, he was annoyed just thinking about it.

"She's not that bad."

"No she's bad." Ban scoffed.

****Scene Change****

~Time skip~

Camilla grabbed the Stradivarius and walked up the stone steps to where Madoka's performance was taking place. She had on a white wife beater tank with a layered yellow pencil skirt and matching 6inch heels. Her hair was wavy and she had on white gold hoops and a matching necklace.  
"Welcome miss." The receptionist greeted.  
"I'm looking for Madoka Ottawa. Is she here?"  
"Yes may I get a name?"  
"Karina Rodriguez."  
"Ah yes. She's expecting you right this way." The man led her to a room. Before she opened the door she heard a commotion.

"What the hell are you doing here monkey boy?!" She heard though the door.

"Mind your damn business snake for brains!"

"Oh Lord, here we go." She sighed.

****Scene Change****

"What do you mean this isn't the Stradivarius?!" Shido yelled.

"It's not. But this is." Camilla said opening the door and holding up the real Stradivarius.

"Cam-" Ban started.

"You've mistaken me for the wrong person, it's Karina. Now if you don't mind, I've got a meeting that I need to be at, and I'm already late." She walked up to Madoka and sat down beside her. She took her hand gently, "Sorry I'm late. Did I worry you?"

"Not at all Karina, thank you."

Camilla handed her the violin, "I should be going now."

"No wait! Please stay."

"I really can't."

"Not for the show. Come with us!" Madoka said excited.

"Where?"

"Shido can't bring his animals into the music hall. So we'll bring the concert to them." She smiled.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Just come on." Ban said pulling her out of the room, "We'll take your car. Ginji lets go."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said grabbing the keys from her hand.

"Oh no. my car I'm driving." She said trying to grab the keys.

"You drive like a mad woman. Not gonna happen."

"Hey wait up!" Ginji said running after them.

"Ginji, Karina. Karina Ginji." Ban introduced.

"Hi!" He said energetically.

"Hey." She said glaring at Ban.

"Ban you just passed the car." Ginji pointed.

"We're taking hers."

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Where is it?" He asked her.

"Right there." She pointed at the electric blue mustang.

Their mouths dropped. "The car of my dreams." Ban muttered.

That was part of the reason she bought it. I reminded her of him.

He unlocked the car door and sat inside admiring every detail of the car. "It's beautiful."

Camilla got into the passenger seat. "Start the car already." She said irritated.

"Be Patient. A car like this deserves to be looked at. It's even push to start!"

"What a pervert."

"Shut up." He pressed the button and the engine turned on. "Gorgeous!" He sang.

"This is an awesome car Karina!" Ginji said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The music was blasting.

"What is this?" Ban asked.

"Music."

"Turn it down. It's too damn loud." Ban said.

"No. it's my car and I can play whatever music I want, when I want and how loud I want."

"Geez you're still just as stubborn as always." Ban said before turning the music completely off.

"If you say so." She said looking out the window.

"So Karina when did you come back to Japan?"

"Um, three or four days ago." She said almost as if she was asking herself. It had only been a few days and she already felt that she'd been back in Japan for an eternity.

"When did you leave?"

"Two years ago."

"Why'd you leave?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions Ginji." She said snapping her head towards him. Ban smirked obviously amused by her response.

"Sorry I guess I was out of line."

"You guess." She scoffed returning her attention back to the window; which seemed very interesting at the moment. Awkward silence lingered in the car.

"You know. You remind me of a friend of mine." Ginji laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 'You were right Ban. She's a feisty one. Kind of like _her_.'

"Oh really?" She said raising a brow, but never taking her eyes off the window.

"Yeah! Her name was Lorena!"

Camilla tensed. She glared silently, 'Is he testing me? Ginji the lightening emperor is not this stupid. He knows something.'

Ban noticed Camilla's clenched fist. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her mischievously. She snatched her hand away, then crossing her arms, mumbling profanities in the language Ban had grown to love. 'Let's see how much you've grown.' He knew how to piss her off and did a damn good job of it. Ban held back a laugh when he saw THE face.

Her cheeks were red and her brows scrunched together. A slight pout placed on her lips. Ban could kiss those lips at that moment. But she looked like steam would come out of her ears.

'Breath Cam. Breathe.' She said calming herself.

"What kind of person was she Ginji?" She said turning to smile at him. Or at least trying to smile. A twitching eyebrow and quivering lips directed at a cowering Ginji.

"B-Ban she's scary." Chibi Ginji squeaked.

Ban laughed. For once out loud and hysterically; which scared Ginji even more. Since when did Ban laugh genuinely?

"B-Ban you're scaring me!"

"What the hell is so funny Ban?" Camilla said turning towards him.

"You." He said still laughing.

"Excuse me? You're laughing at me now? Why the fuck are you laughing at me Ban?" **((AN: Bad girls club reference))**

"Calm down psycho." Ban said chuckling lightly.

"Who are you calling a psycho?!"

"You."

"Damn it Ban. You make me so angry!" She said facing forward.

"I know." He smirked.

'He's lucky he's so damn cute… No Cam. It's over between you two. It's not going to happen.' She thought, trying to reason with herself. 'Though it would be nice just one more time. No, I'm in Japan for a reason. As soon as this mission is over I need to leave again.'

"We're here." Ban said parking in an empty lot.

"Alright!" Ginji said leaping out of the car.

"How did I get dragged into this?" She whined.

"Because you love me." Ban smirked pushing some of her hair back.

"LOVED, big difference." She said pushing his hand away and stepping out of the car. She leaned against the door frame.

"You and I need to talk after this thing is over." Ban said walking up behind her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said.

"There's a lot to talk about actually." Ban chuckled.

"Well then what is it you wanna talk about?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"If I tell you now, you'll just wanna leave." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "You look good Cam… you know… the hair I mean." Ban said changing the subject. He was nervous.

Camilla was surprised to hear him complement her. He was never one to say things like that. "It's been awhile hasn't it." She said softly.

"Four years." Ban said slowly.

"You look good too." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled.

"Way to ruin a complement Ban." She pouted.

"Yeah well-" He was cut off by the sound of more cars.

"Hi I Hevn. I helped Ban and Ginji get this job. You were really impressive yesterday, min if I get your number so we can exchange information?" The busty blonde ranted, running up to Camilla.

"Uh… sure~" Camilla was caught off guard by the woman.

"This was a surprise I didn't think I would run into you this soon, but I'm glad I did." She smiled.

"Ban, you can play right?" Madoka asked him.

Camilla looked at Ban waiting for his response. "No thanks, I'll pass." He said.

"You know, you dragged me out here, let's see a show Ban." Camilla smirked.

He glared at her slightly. "Yeah, fine." Ban said lifting up off the car and towards Madoka. Everyone was surprised at how fast Ban changed his tune.

The two began to play an upbeat song. Ginji and Natsumi began to dance. After a few seconds, Hevn and Paul joined in. It was enjoyable. Camilla cracked a genuine smile.

After the performance Ban pulled Camilla aside into an ally.

"So you're ready to talk now?" She snapped.

"Lorena huh?" Ban smirked. Camilla's eyes widened. "So tell me… is Camilla even your real name?" Ban said trapping her on the wall.

"How did you-" Ban held up a picture before she could finish. It was a picture of the Volts.

"How'd you get that?" She said trying to snatch it out of his hands.

"It's Ginji's." Ban said.

"So… does he know?" Camilla Said with a worried look on her face.

"That's all you care about? Not the fact that you lied to him?"

"That's none of your business Ban."

"It is my business. The fact that you betrayed me and lied to Ginji."

"Look here. Everything I've done… I did for a reason. I will tell Ginji in my own time."

"Not unless I say something." Ban smirked.

"Dios Mio. Ban why do you have to make everything so damn difficult!" She glared.

"I won't say anything." He smiled sinisterly.

"Oh please, you never do anything unless it benefits you."

"Baby, you know me so well." He said playing with her hair.

"What the hell do you want?" She already had an idea of what it was that he wanted. What every man wants…

"You know exactly what I want." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I don't know." She said turning her head.

"As long as you keep me happy, your secret is safe with me." Ban said before he leaned closer and kissed her.

It happened automatically, she didn't mean to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back she just did. When she got a hold of herself, "No-no-no-no-no. I'm not doing this." She said pushing him off of her.

"I'm not gonna force you, but what do you think Ginji will do when he finds out all this time you've been lying to him?"

She knew that if Ginji found out it would most likely awaken the Lightening Emperor. Regardless if she wanted to or not -which she wanted to but she would never let Ban know that- she would have to. Besides, it's not time. Ginji can't know about the Lorena situation until later… it's too soon.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you around." He said turning around and walking off. '3…2…1… and-'

"Wait!" She said grabbing his arm.

"What is it?"

"Alright. Fine. But you better not say anything to him."

"I never go back on my word. You should know that by now. But on my terms. Deal?"

"Deal." She sighed.

"Don't worry babe, you're gonna have a good time." He said pulling her phone out of his pocket.

"How the hell did you get that?" She yelled.

"Keep it down… Look all I'm doing is putting my number in your phone. Text me your address, I'll see you tonight." Ban said before turning around. "Oh and here are your keys." He threw them to Camilla.

'Damn you Ban!' She kicked the wall infuriated. "Shit! I scuffed my shoes!" She screamed. Band couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. "You always did have a self-abusive personality."

"Fuck you Ban!" She yelled she got in her car and drove off.

"Ban. What did you do?" Hevn asked.

"I dunno. I guess I made her angry." He shrugged.

"You guess?!"

* * *

KK... At the end of every chapter I give the same speech. FOLLOWS+REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS. To those that do comment thank you for them. Honestly they really make my day. I walk around smiling just knowing that I make someone happy or that their enjoying my story. But seriously keep the feed back coming. It's what been motivating me to get these chapters done. Before I go... I do not own GetBackers only my OC and my original plot parts... if that made sense. ANYWHO Thanks a bunch!

Kisses X3

~C-nicole


	7. Everything I Do is For a Reason

DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNN! It's finally here! The next chappie! I'm on summer break and I've been doing nothing! Which I am very pissed about. I need to get to Cali ASAP. I've got family to see, colleges to visit and I need to TURN THE FUCK UP! LOL! Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter and its also the big moment.

~Enjoy!

* * *

The last thing she thought she would do was fall for one of his traps again. Yet when I came to Ban she was a little naïve school girl that fell for every little thing he did. He always had a knack for finding a person's weakness and exploiting it; getting them to do what he wanted without having to put too much effort into it. Camilla had always admired that manipulative and overly analytical side of Ban but it was a huge pain in her ass having to deal with this part of him directly. Now she wasn't denying that she wanted him as much as he did. In fact her body was craving his touch, but under these circumstances. She didn't want him like this. She enjoyed having a man work towards getting her in bed. But Ban could do that without having to spend money or time, which infuriated Cami to no end.

Camilla sat in her car for an hour thinking about her predicament. She had one more job to do and Ban was going to screw everything up with his games if she didn't comply with his wishes. She sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair. There was no way she was going to get around him. He had her in checkmate. No matter what she did he would win, whether it was telling Ginji her secret or get in her pants, it was a win-win situation for him.

She loved the way his twisted mind worked and she couldn't deny it. He'd risk his friendship with the lightening emperor for a night with her and while she did have a doubt in her mind as to whether or not Ban would tell Ginji anyway, she pushed it aside. Ban wasn't really the type of guy to go back on his word, especially when money or sex was involved.

She felt her phone buzz in her bra, "Speak of the devil." She rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Can I help you?" She said in a monotone.

"Oh, come on. I thought you'd be happy to hear my voice." Camilla felt like vomiting just listening to his smug voice over the phone, "Actually hearing your voice makes me think about contemplating suicide." She said.

"Now, now Cam, you wouldn't be able to hold up your end of the deal if you were dead." Ban said. She could feel his smirk through the phone. He had her right where he wanted her and she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere unless he wanted her to.

"Anyway, I'll need that address love." Ban smiled. He was enjoying watching her squirm for now but what he really wanted was to hear her scream his name. He'd be the first to tell you that she wasn't shy in the bedroom; if anything she probably wouldn't mind videotaping it. She said the address over the phone obviously upset. She hated feeling like she wasn't in control.

"I don't know why your acting like this is a bad thing, you know you want me. You're acting like you've never done this before. Your definitely a pro, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a pornstar."

"Okay now that's fucked up Ban! What do you take me for some kind of slut?!" She shouted through the phone.

"No. I'm just saying you're no stranger to the bedroom. Don't take it personal." He said calmly. He knew she hated how he enjoyed her predicament.

"Go to hell." She hissed.

Ban couldn't help but laughed, "Baby I'd follow you anywhere."

"I fuckin' hate you."

"Well, we'll see about that later tonight." Ban smirked.

"What time?" She sighed.

"When I feel like it." That was all he said, then her hung up.

He stepped back inside the Honkey Tonk with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Ban, what was that about?" Paul asked.

"Don't worry about it old man." Ban said putting his phone in his pocket. "Natsumi, iced-tea." He ordered.

"Coming up." She said.

"Ban was that another job?" Ginji asked.

"No, it was a personal call." Ban said sitting down keeping to himself. The smirk stayed on his face.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" Paul pressed.

"Nothing." Ban said simply shrugging him off.

"Well, seeing as you just paid off your tab with the money you made from the violin and your dirt broke and that you're not pissed off about it is very odd behavior."

"If you say so." Ban rolled his eyes and taking a sip of his iced-tea.

"I dunno chief; maybe he just got off the phone with that girl from earlier. What was her name?" Natsumi tried to remember.

"Oh is that it Ban? Were you talking to Karina?" Ginji's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That's her name!" Natsumi said.

"Damn it Ginji!" Ban hissed.

"Oh okay, so you two are a thing?" Paul asked.

"No, we're not! She's just an old friend."

"But Ban, you said she was your girlfriend!" Ginji said spilling the beans for the second time.

"Girlfriend?!" Paul and Natsumi starred.

"Way to go Ginji." Ban glared.

"S-sorry Ban!" Chibi Ginji cowered in fear.

"Your punishment will be… that you stay here for the night. I'm not sure when I'll be back." Ban said finishing his tea.

"Wait why?"

"I've gotta take care of something and I'm not sure how long I'll be." Ban said standing up.

"Are you two going to meet up?" Ginji asked.

"Nope." Ban lied and then ran out of the café to Miss Lady Bug and off to meet with Camilla. He looked at the address, "Damn this is on that high end half of the city!" Camilla's condo was a good forty-five minutes away. He sighed but drove off none the less. He remembered that Akutsu was preforming and it was on the way, he decided to stop by and mess with his head, by the time he was done it was 12:30 at night.

****Scene Change****

**((AN:/ three things before you read this part… 1: this is a bit of a lemon but I'm not gonna go too far… 2: If you are uncomfortable with lemons/ slight lemons 'citrus fruit' feel free to skip it. I will not hate you for it. 3: I'm not the type of writer the recommends listening to a song while reading but for this… I must say… stop reading and go on YouTube and look up "A fool of tears" or "Nunmul"~ same song~ by Big Bang… That's my song..! It's really old but that is my shit J it goes good with this part… If you're not into k-pop this song will get you into it fa sho!...—Alright read on!))**

Camilla heard a knock at the door she wasn't sure who it was at the moment.

"It's open." She said before taking a drink from her soda. She paid no attention to who was entering. She was too into watching 'Bad Girls Club' **((AN:/ If you haven't noticed I'm in love with that show))** that she didn't even notice the person behind her. He pulled her hair out of the messy bun and it feel gracefully. She turned around startled.

"You said it was open."

He smirked before he crashed his lips down onto hers. His hand tightened around her wrists. His lips moved from hers and made their way across her jaw. He planted little kisses along her jaw line and made his way down her neck. He hit her sweet spot and she tried to stifle a moan. He looked up and smirked at her. He began nipping and sucking at the spot until she moaned loudly.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he murmured huskily in her ear before claiming her lips once more. Camilla moaned as he grabbed onto her hair and yank her head back for better access to the front of her throat. She pressed her body to his while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ban groaned in satisfaction.

He pulled away, "Where's the bedroom?"

"Through those doors." She slid around him and he followed her through the apartment.

He whistled.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Nice view." He said. He was talking about the view of the city... sort of. The main attraction was her body. She had on black spandex shorts and a white tank top. All of her curves were visible. Everything about her turned him on.

She rolled her eyes and opened the double doors to her bedroom. When Camilla didn't expect it Ban grabbed her wrists and pushed her onto the bed and trapped her with his own hard body.

Her hands were above her head, supported by his strength.

She remembered why she was doing this and what he wanted from her. She wasn't going to let this go to her head. She couldn't.

Ban placed his warm and soft lips on top of hers. Her stomach tossed as his tongue explored her mouth. She moaned as arched her back, in doing so, her breasts were squished underneath his chest. He then began to kiss her deeply, being the dominate one for the time being.

Camilla wasn't the type to beg. She was too stubborn and it was clear that she really didn't like him at the moment. But he knew how to touch her in ways that would make her beg. Ban pulled her tank top off of her and continued kissing and licking every inch of her body. Ban breathed in her scent, it was intoxicating. He released her wrists and she took the liberty to unbutton his shirt and take off his undershirt. She sat up a bit which through him off balance. Long enough for her to trade places with him. She wanted to stay in control of the situation, he knew how to get her to do crazy things and she wasn't going to let that happen.

She strattled his lap she started at his lips and made her way to his neck as she grinded on his manhood. He moaned loudly and then chuckled before throwing her back on the bed.

"My terms. Remember."

She poked out her lip. Ban laughed lightly and brought his face to hers. He gently bit down on her bottom lip begging for entry once again into her mouth. Her mouth parted slightly in surprise. And he took the chance to explore her mouth once again. Their movements were in sync.

Ban kissed his way down to the beginning of her breasts, giving her perfectly tan skin a little lick before moving on.

"You.. *moan*…know I don't like it… *moan* when you tease me Ban." Camilla told him.

Ban chuckled lightly, "I know."

She sighed as his hands roamed her body and through her hair. Ban couldn't resist those kissable lips and pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion. She fully wrapped her leg around his waist. She let go of her control and let him take her to ecstasy.

**((AN:/ That is as far as I'm gonna go… Anyway… after all THAT happened…))**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Ban asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that you should answer."

"We haven't spoken in what? 3 years? Why in the hell should I call you to tell you that I'm coming back."

"Camilla, you-"

"It's clear that you haven't changed since then. You're still as demanding as before."

"But you've certainly changed a lot. You playing me… Fooling Ginji into thinking your someone you're not. Lorena and Karina… You certainly are manipulative. So why did you change your name?"

"You know why!"

"Really? Maybe I don't know why."

"I changed my name because they were after me. I failed my job, I left the organization, I know all of their secret, and they want Camilla Rodríguez dead. Okay? They want me dead!" She blurted out. "I've been taking jobs across the world and covering my tracks, it was risky coming back here! I wouldn't have come back here if the money wasn't so good with my next job." She sighed after calming down.

Ban was speechless, "I- I didn't know Cam."

"You never bothered to ask."

"You never called."

"Oh please! Don't give me that bull shit! I gave up because you never answered my calls. Besides, you could have called me but you never- I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Ban smirked, "So, when do you plan on telling Ginji?"

"When my next job is done. Or maybe not at all." Camilla laughed to herself.

"You know you have to tell him." Ban pressed.

"Don't try to question my motives, everything I've done up to this point has been for a reason. A legitimate reason. And for your information the Ginji I know and the Ginji you know are two totally different people who happen to share the same body." She stated mater of factly.

"That may be true. But he's changed, sure he'll be mad when he finds out but it's for the best and you know it. Either way, if I tell him your you tell him, he's going to find out."

"But you're not gonna tell him." Camilla glared.

"I know, I won't if you tell him. He deserves to know. But regardless of the outcome I got what I wanted." Ban said leaning in for another kiss.

That last statement sent Camilla over the edge. "You selfish bastard! That's it, you got what you wanted from me. So you can leave." She said pointing toward the door.

Ban chuckled and got out of the bed. "I'll be back," Ban told her while putting his belt back on.

"Excuse me?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "Come on now, beautiful, I'll keep my promise, as long as you keep me happy."

"But that wasn't-"

"That was part of the deal Milla."

"Pendejo." She muttered.

"I love it when you talk like that?"

"If only you knew what I was saying."

"Maybe I do 'asshole'." Ban smirked.

Camilla pouted as she led him out the door.

"Admit it… you had fun."

"I did not." She glared at him.

"That's funny. If my memory serves me correctly, you screamed my name a good five times."

"Ugh. Shut up."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter complete!**

**I have made a decision. I will be working on this story more frequently since school is out. HOWEVER! I refuse! to update unless I get 5 or more reviews and or follows. I can't stand it when I look at the traffic on this story and how many people have read it and yet refuse to comment. I do understand that a lot of you all might not have accounts but for those that do... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Let me know what you think. Good and Bad... just not offensive. I want feed back. I am forever having writers block and it would be nice for people to give me ideas because then I could tie them into the story and you'd get credit for your ideas.**

**OH AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG?! I HAD IT ON LOOP WHILE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! TAEYANG'S VOICE IS SEXY AS FUCKKKKKKK! HE'S MY BABY DADDY!**

**More reviews + follows= more CHAPTER MOTHER FUCKIN UPDATES!**

**LOL, you can tell I'm on ten right now. But seriously! I Apologize if I'm scaring you.**


	8. Feelings!

After Ban left Camilla felt conflicted.

"I need a nice long shower." She said to herself. She needed time to think.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run on her body. Now that they'd found each other once again, it was going to be that much harder to leave. Especially after a night like that. While she remembered how it felt being with him it was a whole 'nother thing to experience again.

She wondered what Ban truly thought about her. So much history between the two of them. While they'd had brief conversations about what happened, they were more or less jabs and fuel to get in her pants, not an attempt for closure.

While Cam was stubborn, she was regretful. She wanted to apologize but she knew him all too well. He'd just laugh in her face.

She hated getting attached. Already she was regaining feelings for the man. And while she hated it with a burning passion, she welcomed these feelings.

"I have a weak spot for assholes." She sighed.

She'd been standing the shower for half an hour. She turned off the water and stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. She got dressed in some boxers and a t-shirt. Once she got out of the bathroom her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lorena, meet me tomorrow, you need your briefing on the mission to come." The young man told her.

"I assume half of my check will be presented to me as planned."

"My have you changed over the years. I thought you'd want to help an old friend."

"Yeah, well my resolve has been compromised. Anyway, I'll expect my check before words are even spoken understood?" She spoke with authority.

"How can I argue with the woman who practically raised me?" He chuckled, "Of course. You know where to meet me right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Goodnight Lorena."

"Goodnight Makubex."

* * *

**I Know! Very short chapter. I'm working on it. I had to leave you in suspense... Sorry! You guys 80% there with the requirements i set. i.e. 5 or more reviews and or follows. So this tiny chapter is dedicated to those who did as i asked! THANK YOU! For the rest of you! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSEEEEEE comment! It only takes 5 seconds to say something. I am working on the next chapter. TBH I'm not sure of the direction i want to go in as of right now. But if you guys gave me the feed back i ask for, I'd figure it out!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying your summer. I know I am! I just got back from University of Michigan for a business leadership program and i enjoyed my self soooo much. I met amazing people and learned a lot about myself. I'm going to do my best to work on these chapters during the school year but its my senior year in High School, I'm already working on the Common App and i'm going to have to do hella research so, i will not be up dating a lot but i will be making an effort to do so. So make sure to comment and follow to motivate me!**


End file.
